The Darkness of My heart
by Hnnkn
Summary: Ginny will Tom Riddle zurück,da sie ihn immer noch liebt.Auch nur er,kann ihr das geben,wonach sie sich so sehr sehnt. Wenn da nicht ein gewisser Draco M. wäre.
1. Sehne dich nicht nach der Dunkelheit

Kapitel 1 

Thema: Ginny ist 16 Jahre alt, geht in die 6 Klasse der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hogwarts. Sie sehnt sich seit sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens wieder gekehrt war nach der Dunkelheit und Tom Riddle. Denn nur er kann ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Doch noch jemand anderes kann ihr genau dasselbe geben. Nur Ginny scheint von dieser Person nichts zu wissen, so versucht sie Tom Riddle wieder ins Leben zurück zu rufen.

Hauptpersonen: Ginny, Draco, Tom, Harry, Ron und Hermine

Paare: hehe.....

_Ein Morgen wie jeder anderer_

Langsam öffnete Ginny verschlafen ihre Augen und konnte ein Gähnen kaum unterdrücken.,, Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze!"Begrüßte ihre Freundin Ivy sie freundlich. Ginny stand mühsam aus ihrem Bett und reckte sich erstmals kräftig. Ivy war schon längst angezogen und packte gerade ihre Schultasche.,, Beeile dich. Sonst kriegen wir kein Frühstück mehr. Die anderen sind auch schon weg."Ginny wunderte sich immer wieder, wie ihre Freundinnen morgens immer so fit sein konnten. Langsam verschwand sie im Badezimmer und machte sich fertig. Als sie gewaschen und angezogen zurück kam, blickte sie noch einmal in den großen Spiegel. Sie war wirklich hübsch geworden. Ihr feuerrotes Haar war richtig lang, seidig und glatt geworden. Sie war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber durch ihre langen, schlanken Beine sah sie durchaus so aus. Sie war nicht mehr so dünn, sondern hatte eine schöne weibliche Figur bekommen. Auch ihre haut und ihre Sommersprossen wendeten sich endlich zum Guten.

Ginny wendete sich ab, warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verließ zusammen mit Ivy den Schlafsaal.

,, Wo wart ihr denn solange?"Fragte ihr Bruder Ron, als Ginny sich neben ihn am Gryffindortisch setzte und nach der Schüssel Müsli griff.,, Sie hat verpennt."Antwortete Ivy ihm und setzte sich neben Ginny.,, Aha, hier sind eure Stundenpläne für dieses Jahr." Ron gab Ginny und Ivy ihre Stundenpläne.,, Danke."Sagte Ginny und durchflog den Stundenplan.,, Na toll. Morgen die ersten beiden Stunden direkt Zaubertränke. Super ich freue mich."Ginny öffnete ihre Tasche und packte ihren Stundenplan hinein.,, Dafür haben wir aber heute kein Zaubertränke. Freue dich doch mal." Sagte Ivy genervt. Ginny ignorierte sie und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Frühstück. Plötzlich umarmte sich jemand von hinten.,, Guten Morgen Süße."Es war Seamus. Ginny war schon seit einem halben Jahr mit ihm zusammen. Sie liebte ihn, denn durch ihn konnte sie endlich Harry vergessen.,, Morgen Schatz."Ginny gab Seamus einen Kuss auf den Mund, der sich ihr gegenüber setzte.,, Wie waren die Ferien?"Er sah sie fragend an, während Ginny ihn verliebt anlächelte. Sie liebte seine Augen so sehr. Wenn sie vor Freude und Glück hell auf strahlten, wenn sie dunkler wurden, wenn er traurig oder wütend war. Ginny wusste immer ganz genau was in Seamus vorging und das fand sie belustigend. Seit sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens von Harry gerettet worden war, musste sie immer über die Gefühle anderer Lachen. Denn seit diesem Tag, sehnte sie sich nach der Dunkelheit.

,, Hallo?"Hörte sie plötzlich und blickte Seamus verwirrt an.,, Oh, entschuldiung."Gab sie kleinlaut von sich und wurde rot. Seamus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.,, Also wirklich. Nichts als Ärger mit dir."Ginny aber lachte innerlich. Sie nahmen ihr immer noch ab, dass ihr alles peinlich war und sie immer noch die kleine unschuldige Ginny von damals ist. Doch das hatte sich gewaltig verändert. Sie war eine Schauspielerin und alle nahmen ihr das ab.,, Also nochmal, wie waren die Ferien?"Fragte Seamus noch einmal.,, Sie waren klasse. Wir waren in Rumänien bei meinem Bruder Charlie. Es war Phantastisch. Ich finde Drachen schon seit ich klein war, total interessant. Und wie waren deine so?"Seamus stützte sich auf seine Hand ab und sah Ginny gelangweilt an.,, War total langweilig. Ich war die ganzen Ferien Zuhause und habe mich nach dir gesehnt."Er fing wieder an zu lächeln.,, Hi Seamus!" Erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Es war Luna. Sie warf ihr blondes Haare nach hinten und schaute Seamus mit heller Begierde an.,, Hi Luna!"Ginny sah, dass auch in Seamus Augen und wurde zornig.,, Wie geht es dir, Seamus?"Ginny presste ihre Lippen hart aufeinander. Sie konnte Luna noch nie leiden, da sie auch früher in Harry verliebt gewesen war und jetzt flirtete sie auch noch mit ihrem Freund.,, Gut und selbst?",,Auch gut. Wie waren deine Ferien?" Die Antwort darauf , brachte das schließlich zum Faß zum überlaufen.,, Du müßtest doch eigentlich am besten wissen, wie meine Ferien waren. Haben ja schließlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht."Ginny sprang auf und verließ stürmisch die große Halle. Hinter ihr konnte sie immer noch hören, wie Seamus und Luna sich weiter unterhielten. Er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie gegangen war. Sie stürmte um die Ecke, als sie gegen etwas hartes stieß und zu Boden fiel.,, Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Wiesel?"erklang eine hämische Stimme. Draco Malfoy. Ginny stinke wütend, rappelte sich auf und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus.,, Expelliamus!"Ihr wurde der Zauberstab schon aus der Hand gerissen, bevor sie überhaupt ihren Mund aufmachte.,, Du musst schon schneller sein, Wiesel."Er trat Ginnys Tasche weg und stolzierte davon.,, Hey mein Zauberstab! Arschloch!"Rief sie ihm noch schnell hinterher, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. Sie hob ihn auf, steckte ihn ein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Wobei sie egal was ihr entgegen kam, anschrie oder trat.

,, Miss Weasley, sie sind zu spät."Erklang die scharfe Stimme von Professor McGongall, als Ginny das Klassenzimmer betrat. Ginny entschuldigte sich und setzte sich neben Ivy.,, Was war los?"Ivy sah Ginny neugierig an und Ginny seufzte.,, Dieses Arschloch von Malfoy hat mich aufgehalten."Ivy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich wieder Professor McGongall zu. Während Professor McGongall etwas über einen Zauber erzählte, dachte Ginny an Tom Riddle. Als sie noch sein Tagebuch besaß, war sie so glücklich gewesen. Sie konnte ihm alles erzählen. Ihre Gedanken, ihr Vorhaben, ihr Tun, einfach alles. Selbst ihre dunkelsten Gedanken konnte sie ihm erzählen. Sie war sogar ein bisschen verliebt in ihn gewesen, aber da war sie noch klein und naiv. Doch was sie immer noch wunderte, warum sie des öfteren an ihn dachte. Ginny dachte oft an ihn. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe oder war auf böse auf ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war glücklich darüber, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte. Denn durch ihn spürte sie eine Zeit lang, endlich wonach sie sich schon immer gesehnt hatte. Und nur er konnte es ihr wieder geben. Dieses Gefühl, voller Geborgenheit, was kalt und doch zugleich warm war. Sie wollte es wieder spüren, sie wollte wieder, dass es sie umgab. Und nur er konnte es ihr beschaffen. Die absolute Dunkelheit. Ginny fasste einen Entschluß. Sie würde Tom Riddle wieder zurück rufen.,, Miss Weasley? Geht es ihnen gut?"Hörte sich Professor McGongall.,, Mir geht es hervorragend, Professor."Ginnys Lippen umspielte ein kaltes und freudloses Lächeln, dass Ivy erzittern ließ.


	2. Der Freund ist auch der schlimmste Feind

_Der Freund kann auch der schlimmste Feind sein_

Ivy lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, als sie Ginnys Lächeln sah. Dieses Lächeln ließ sie so anders aussehen. Ihre blauen Augen die normalerweise Freude ausstrahlten, waren jetzt tief dunkel und leer. Sie sah so kalt und finster aus, dass es Ivy schon fast Angst einjagte. So kannte sie Ginny nicht. Ginny war süß und hatte immer eine warme Ausstrahlung, doch jetzt sah Ginny so gefährlich und kalt aus. Irgendwas hatte sie verändert und zwar gewaltig verändert. Ginny bemerkte, dass Ivy sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte und plötzlich verschwand die Kälte und die Leere, genauso wie sie gekommen war.,, Ist was Ivy?"Jetzt war sie wieder die niedliche süße Ginny.,, Nein nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade, du hättest einen Pickel.",, Einen Pickel? Wo?" Ginny tastete ihr Gesicht ab. Ohne zu bemerken wie Ivy sie ansah. Ivy hatte ihr Spiel durchschaut und kannte endlich Ginnys wahres Gesicht. Ivy fing auf einmal an zu grinsen. Das musste sie _Ihm_ unbedingt erzählen. Das die kleine Ginny Weasley sich für die Dunkelheit interessierte.,, Die Stunde ist beendet sie können jetzt gehen."Sagte Professor McGongall nach einiger Zeit . Ginny packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ eillig mit Ivy den Klassenraum.,, Findest du nicht auch, dass Draco Malfoy total gut aussieht."Sagte Ivy auf einmal. Ginny ließ vor Schreck ihre Tasche fallen und man hörte nur noch ein lautes Geklirre., Verdammt!"Schrie Ginny."Ihr Tintenfläschen war geplatzt. Ginny und Ivy knieten sich hin, um die Schulsachen und Scherben aus der Tasche zu räumen.,, Warum passiert immer mir sowas?" Seufzte Ginny. Nach einem kleinen Zauberspruch war ihre Tasche und Schulsachen wieder trocken.,, Aber jetzt nochmal. Du findest Draco Malfoy gut aussehend?"Fragte Ginny überrascht mit ein bisschen Spott in der Stimme.,, Ja klar. Du nicht?",, Nein! Er ist ein egozentrisches Arschloch. Solche Typen

sehen absolut nicht gut aus."Ivy fing plötzlich an zu lachen.,, Du findest ihn also wirklich nicht gut aussehend? Es geht hier gerade nur um das Aussehen, nicht um seinen Charakter."Ivy lächelte tückisch.,, Na gut. Er sieht schon ein bisschen gut aus. Aber wehe du erzählst das irgend jemanden. Dann gibst Ärger, klar?"Am Klang ihrer Stimme meinte es Ginny wirklich ernst. Schließlich hassen sich die Malfoys und Weasleys abgrundtief.,, Versprochen."Jedoch sah Ginny nicht, dass Ivy hinter ihrem Rücken ein Kreuz machte.

Als Ginny durch ein leises Geräusch wach wurde, sah sie Ivy, die gerade in ihrem Koffer rum kramte.,, Was machst du denn da?"Fragte sie verschlafen. Ivy legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.,, Psst, sei doch leise, sonst weckst du noch die anderen! Ich suche meine Sachen, ich treffe mich heute Nacht mit jemanden."Antwortete sie knapp. Ginny sah sie verwundert an.,, Und mit wem, wenn ich fragen darf?" ,, Geht dich das irgend etwas an?"Gab sie schnippisch zurück. Ivy holte eine Jeans hervor und einen Pullover hervor. Schnell zog sie sich an und ging zur Tür.,, Schlaf wieder ein, ich erzähle dir das alles morgen, okay?"Ginny nickte, weil sie echt müde war. Schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Ivy öffnete die Tür und verschwand kurz darauf. Ginny kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Decke und schlief Seelen ruhig ein.

Ivy schlich die Gänge entlang so leise sie konnte. Endlich kam sie an dem Astronomieturm an.,, Wo warst du solange? Ich hasse es zu warten."Kam eine schnarrende Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Draco Malfoy.,, Ach halt die Klappe. Kann ich da was für, wenn diese kleine Weasley plötzlich aufwacht."

Draco kam jetzt aus der Dunkelheit hervor und sah Ivy mit einem kalten Blick an.,, Also was gibt's neues?"Ivy sah Draco sehnsüchtig an.,, Bekomme ich wenigstens einen Begrüßungskuss?"Draco seuftze genervt, dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste sie. Ivy schloss ihre Augen und ließ es sich gefallen. Sie liebte Draco schon seit sie ihm zum ersten Mal sah. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie auch zur Todesserin. Nur wegen ihm. Sie war auch mit ihm zusammen und das machte sie glücklich, auch wenn er sie nicht liebte. Ja, sie wusste, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen war, weil er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Und sie genoss jede Minute mit ihm. Draco ließ von ihr ab und Ivy grinste.,, Die kleine Weasley sehnt sich nach der Dunkelheit.",, Ja und? Das weiß ich schon längst." Ivys Grinsen erstarb.,, Verstehst du denn nicht? Sie kann uns dadurch helfen. Wir müssen _Ihm_ Bescheid sagen. Er wird damit bestimmt etwas anfangen können. Ich geh gleich in die Eulerei und schreibe ihm einen Brief."Ivy begann wieder zu grinsen.,, Ich habe mir nämlich so überlegt, dass sie uns vielleicht helfen könnte Potter und seine Freunde aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Wir müssen ihr nur das geben wonach sie sich so sehnt. Danach gewinnen wir ihr Vertrauen und sie wird alles ausplaudern ,was sie weiß. Danach können wir sie von mir aus töten und hätten unsere Informationen. Danach können wir Dumbeldore und Co. Ganz leicht aus dem Weg räumen und _Er_ würde wieder an die Macht gelangen. Wie findest du das?"Dracos Gesicht blieb kalt.,, Wirklich ausgezeichneter Plan. Doch er ist noch nicht perfekt. Ich denke _Er_ wird noch etwas daran ändern. Schreibe ein paar Seiten aus ihrem Tagebuch raus und lege sie zu dem Brief."Er hob seine Hand und strich über ihr Gesicht. Seine kalte Hand hinterließ Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Er zog sie zu sich heran und begann sie zu küssen. Langsam zog er sie aus und sie legten sich auf den Boden. Es war wirklich kalt diese nacht gewesen, doch das störte beide nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Noch in derselben Nacht, schrieb Ivy ein paar Seiten aus Ginnys Tagebuch ab, schrieb _Ihm_ den Plan und brachte den Brief dann anschließend zur Eulerei. Müde ließ sie sich in ihr Bett sinken und schlief erschöpft ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ginny unsanft geschüttelt.,, Steh auf Faulpelz.!"Ginny öffnete langsam die Augen.,, Ich hasse es so früh aufzustehen."Grummelte sie. Langsam verließ sie ihr Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es regnete. Ginny gähnte und lief direkt ins Badezimmer. Ivy, die Ginny geweckt hatte, war schon fertig.,, Ich geh schon mal!"Rief sie.,, Okay!"Kam es zurück. Ginny hörte nur noch die Tür zufallen und zog sich dann ihre Schlafklamotten aus. Sie machte die Dusche an. ,, Ach Mist!"Schrie sie auf einmal.,, Wir haben kein Shampoo mehr."Sie legte sich ein Handtuch um und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort in einem kleinen Schrank, war immer alles, was die Schüler brauchten. Sie nahm sich eine Flasche Shampoo raus und wollte gerade die Schranktüre zumachen, als ihr das Handtuch vom Körper glitt. Rasch drehte sie sich um und erblickte Seamus, der sie erstarrt anblickte.,, Verdammt bist du schön."Ginny wurde ganz rot und wollte nach ihrem Handtuch greifen, doch auf dem Boden lag kein Handtuch mehr. Ginny blickte Seamus an und erstarrte. Er hatte ihr Handtuch in der Hand.,, Was soll das Seamus? Gib mir mein Handtuch zurück."Seamus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.,, Warum sollte ich. Ginny du bist so schön, warum haben wir eigentlich nie miteinander geschlafen?"Ginny griff sich einen Umhang, der auf einem Sessel lag.,, Ganz einfach, weil ich noch nicht soweit bin, klar?"Seamus schmiss das Handtuch weg und stürzte sich plötzlich auf Ginny.,, Ich weiß doch, dass du es willst. Komm schon. Bitte. Es tut ganz sicher auch nicht weh."Seamus schmiss Ginny auf den Boden und drückte Ginnys Arme so zu Boden, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte.,, Du bist so wunderschön. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich habe mit Pansy geschlafen. Schon des öfteren." Ginny stiegen Tränen in den Augen, als er sie am Hals küsste und immer weiter runter wanderte.,, Weißt du, eigentlich liebe ich dich gar nicht. Du warst immer mein Zeitvertreib und immer hoffte ich, ich könnte dich endlich flachlegen. Doch du weigertest dich ja immer."Ginny versuchte sich vergeblich von ihm loszureißen. Sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke wurden jedesmal fester, wenn sie sich versuchte loszureißen. Sie schrie und schluchzte zugleich. Was war er doch nur für ein Arschloch. Das hätte sie ihm nie zugetraut, sie nur zu benutzen und dann auch noch fremdzugehen.,, Du kannst ruhig so viel schreien wie du willst. Dich wird sowieso keiner hören."Plötzlich wurde er mit einem Ruck runtergerissen und Ginny griff sofort nach dem Umhang. Sie bedeckte sich damit und blickte sich nach Seamus um. Der lag blutend auf dem Boden und neben ihn stand jemand, der immer wieder auf ihn eintrat. Es war Draco Malfoy.


	3. Ich brauche dich

**Hey! Danke für die lieben Rewiews. Habe mich über jedes sehr gefreut. Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass Kapitel 3 solange gebraucht hat. Verzeiht mir. Na dann. Cuuuuu**

****

****

* * *

**Ich brauche dich**

Ginny starrte Draco Malfoy an, als ob er ein Geist wäre. Immer wieder trat er auf Seamus ein und schien auch noch seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Seamus keuchte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ginny hielt es nicht mehr aus.,, Aufhören!"Schrie sie plötzlich. Sofort ließ Draco von Seamus ab und sah Ginny an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, selbst in seinen Augen, konnte Ginny nicht erkennen, was gerade ihn im vorging. Er war wie ein verschlossenes Buch.,, Wie kommst du hier herein?"War alles was Ginny herausbrachte. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich immer noch keine Regung und er antwortete knapp und uninteressiert:,, Ich hab meine Quellen, außerdem geht dich das nichts an."Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Ginny ihre Frage stellte, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.,, Warum hast du mir geholfen."Da Draco mit dem Rücken zu Ginny stand, sah sie nicht sein kaltes Lächeln.,, Ich habe Schreie gehört und dich und Finnigan dann auf den Boden liegen sehen. Ich kann es nicht ab, wenn man unschuldige, hübsche Mädchen vergewaltigen will. Die sich dazu auch nicht wehren können."Ginny bemerkte wie sie rot wurde und verfluchte sich dabei.,, Danke."Flüsterte sie beschämt.,, Nichts zu danken."Damit verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Die nächsten Tage, ging Ginny Seamus immer mehr aus dem Weg. Sie sah Seamus mit Luna des öfteren rum spazieren und es verletzte sie immer mehr, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah. Draco Malfoy würdigte sie keines Blickes. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt, selbst Ivy nicht. In letzter Zeit hatte sie die böse Vorahnung, dass mit Ivy etwas nicht stimmte. Ivy verschwand in letzter Zeit öfters in der Nacht und kam dann immer eine oder zwei Stunden wieder zurück und legte sich müde in ihr Bett. Ginny war das aufgefallen. Ihr entging einfach nichts und darauf war sie stolz. Aber etwas fehlte ihr im Leben. Und es war kein anderer als Tom Riddle.

Ivy saß genüsslich am Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ sich ihr Frühstück recht gut schmecken. Die Beziehung mit Draco wurde jede Nacht besser. Mittlerweile waren die beiden jede Nacht zusammen. Plötzlich setzte sich eine schwarze Eule neben Ivy. Sie hob ihr Bein, damit Ivy ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte. Ivy tat es und die Eule flog schnell wieder weg. Ivy wusste, von wem der Brief ist. Denn nur Lord Voldemort persönlich schickte schwarze Eulen an seine Gefolgsleute. Ivy war froh, dass keiner wusste, dass es Lord Voldemorts Eulen waren. Sie steckte den Brief schnell in ihre Tasche und aß ihr Frühstück auf. Als sie aufstand kamen ihr Dean Thomas und Neville Longbotton entgegen. Beide sahen etwas scheu aus und blieben jetzt vor Ivy stehen.,, Hi Jungs!"Begrüßte Ivy sie freundlich. Doch die Jungs begrüßten Ivy nicht. Sie senkten ihre Köpfe und flüsterten etwas, dass Ivy nicht verstand.,, Möchtest du vielleicht mit einem von uns zum Abschluß der siebender nach Hogsmead? Wir Siebtklässler feiern den doch in Hogsmead am Weihnachtsball."Sie drückten sich zwar etwas unklar aus, aber Ivy wusste was die Jungs meinten.,, Jungs, der ist doch erst im Dezember wir haben gerade mal Anfang Oktober. Ich werde es mir überlegen und euch in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid sagen."Die Jungs nickten und gingen mit bestürzten Oberhaupt zurück zu ihren Freunden. Ivy seufzte. Es hatten sie schon fünf Jungen angesprochen mit ihr dahin zugehen. Doch sie wollte nur mit einem dahin gehen. Ivy war hübsch und das wusste sie auch. Ihr unglaublich langes, gelocktes schwarzes Haar und ihre blauen Augen, brachten jeden Jungen zum schmelzen. Sie hatte eine tolle Figur und zeigte sie auch gerne wenn sie wegging. Sie kam jetzt in die Eingangshalle und ein paar Shlyterinjungen begrüßten sie freundlich. Shlyterin und Gryffindor waren schon seit Ivy in die vierte Klasse kam, nicht mehr verfeindet. Nur bei Quidditch Spielen, kam es öfters zum Streit, der sich aber nach wenigen Tagen wieder gelegt hatte. Ivy zog sich im Mädchenklo zurück und las den Brief.

Ich muss dich loben, Ivy. Dieser Plan ist fast perfekt. Nur ich habe ihn etwas verändert. Draco wird dich weiter aufklären. Er weiß, was du zutun hast. Ich habe dir eine Seite aus einem Buch dazu gelegt. Darauf steht ein alter Zauber. Gebe ihn ebenfalls sofort Draco.

Lucius Malfoy.

Also war der Brief doch nicht Voldemort. Das fand sie sehr seltsam. Sie hatte immer ihre Aufträge von Voldemort bekommen und er schickte ihr sie immer per Brief , die eine schwarze Eule ihr brachten. Ivy schüttelte den Kopf.,, Hör auf dir über so einen Mist den Kopf zu zermartern!"Befahl sie sich selber. Sie sah das Pergament an und kurze Zeit später, brannte das Pergament und zerfiel zu Asche. Diesen Trick hatte sie von Draco. Sie drehte sich auf den Umsatz um und verließ das Klo, um sich auf die Suche von Draco zu machen.

Ginny saß in ihrem Schlafraum am Schreibtisch und überlegte, wie sie Tom Riddle zurück bekommen würde. Kurze Zeit später entschließ sie sich die Nacht in die Bücherei zu gehen, um dort eine Zauberformel zu finden, womit die Tom Riddle wieder auferstehen kann. Dann ist er endlich zurück. Zurück bei ihr. Ginny stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Draco stand in der Nähe des Shlyteringemeinschaftsraum. Er unterhielt sich mit einen paar Jungen aus Shlyterin. Ivy steuerte direkt auf Draco zu, plötzlich zog sie jemand am Arm.,, Du solltest nicht hier unten sein." Zischte Pansy.,, Ich mache was ich will.!"Ivy entriss sich ihrem Griff und tippte Draco auf die Schulter.,, Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"Draco sah sie kurz an, nickte dann den anderen zu und wand sich ihr zu. Die Jungs verschwanden ohne irgendein Wort. Alle hatten Angst vor Draco, selbst sie. Sie würde ihm nie irgend etwas abschlagen oder ihn anschreien.,, Was ist?"Ivy löste sich von ihren Gedanken und sah ihn jetzt an.,, Dein Vater hat mir geschrieben. Du sollst mir alles erklären und ich soll dir das hier geben."Sie zog das Pergament mit der Zauberformel heraus und gab es Draco. Er las es sich durch, lächelte zaghaft und blickte Ivy dann direkt in die Augen. Ivy hatte das Gefühl, ihre Knie würden gleich zerschmelzen. Seine Sturmgrauen Augen verwirrten sie jedes mal, wenn er sie ansah. Jedes Mal, wenn sein durchdringender Blick sich in ihr hinein bohrte.,, Du bist raus! Ich hab den Job. Ich soll Weasley dazu verführen, dass sie sich in mich verliebt und mir dann alles sagt, was ich wissen will. Und ich soll ihr diese Zauberformel geben, womit sie Tom Riddle wieder erwecken kann. Falls es nicht klappt, dass sie sich nicht in mich verliebt, was ich stark bezweifle."Ivy konnte es gar nicht fassen.,, Du hast diesen verdammten Job bekommen? Das kann nicht wahr sein!",, Ist es aber, Ivy. Pech gehabt. Bist wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug dazu. Außerdem, soll sich Weasley in dich verlieben oder was?",, Nein das nicht, aber ich hätte wenigstens auch etwas abbekommen, von dem kleinen Spaß. Ich liebe es Ginny leiden zu sehen."Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.,, Wirklich? Dann kannst du bestimmt auch die Zauberformel auf ihr Bett legen. Ich muss weiter."Er gab Ivy wieder die Zauberformel zurück und verschwand.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tat ihr der Kopf weh. Sie war erst heute morgen so gegen 6 Uhr in der Früh ins Bett gekrabbelt. Sie hatte nichts finden können. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, war es schon 13 Uhr Mittags.,, Wie gut, dass heute Wochende ist."Seufzte sie und sah etwas vor ihrer Nase liegen. Einen weißen Umschlag. Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich den Umschlag genauer an. Dort stand nichts drauf, er war einfach nur weiß. Ginny öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein etwas älteres Pergament hervor.

Das Blut einer Jungfrau, das Blut eines Einhornes, dann wird sie dir geben wonach du dich sehnst. Spreche die Worte an einer Vollmondnacht, damit es geschieht. Dann wird sie dir geben wonach du dich sehnst. Dann wird sie dir geben wonach du dich sehnst.

Vergangenheit kehre zurück! Vergangenheit kehre zurück! Ich gebe dir das, wonach du

verlangst. Vergangenheit kehre zurück!

Sprich diese Worte und es wird geschehen. Doch vergiss nicht, auch Leid und Schmerz wird sie dir geben. Sie wird dich zerstören, dein Herz voller Dunkelheit wird sie dir geben. Vergiss diese Worte niemals, sonst wirst du ewig ein Sklave von ihr sein.

Ginny starrte auf das Pergament. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Endlich hatte sie ein Spruch gefunden, womit sie Tom Riddle zurück rufen konnte. Die Warnungen die auf dem Pergament standen, ignorierte sie völlig. Sie packte zurück das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag und versteckte ihn unter ihrem Bett. Sie beschloß abermals den Tarnumhang von Harry zu holen und in Snapes Büro einzubrechen, um sich ein paar tropfen Einhornbluts zu verschaffen. In einer Woche war Vollmond. Das wusste Ginny von Hermine. Ginny legte sich zurück ins Bett und schlief bis zum Abend. Die nächsten Tage verliefen reibungslos für Ginny. Die Schule lief gut, sie bekam haufenweise Liebesbriefe von Colin, der schon seit der zweiten Klasse auf sie stand. An einer Donnerstagnacht, lieh sich Ginny den Tarnumhang von Harry aus, mit der Ausrede, sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke vergessen und müsste deswegen jetzt nochmal in die Bücherei. Um Punkt ein Uhr verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Leise und langsam schlich sie die Gänge entlang und hatte immer wieder das Gefühl, jemand würde bemerken, dass sie nachts herum schlich. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und ein leises Schnurren.,, Ja meine Süße, heute Nacht werden wir jemanden finden. Heute Nacht."Ginny hörte Filch Stimme und suchte etwas, wo sie sich verstecken könne. Doch sie fand nichts. Ginny bekam Panik und rannte los, was ein großer Fehler war. Denn Filch hörte die schnellen und lauten Schritte und verfolgte sie. Ginny rannte und rannte, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und vergaß völlig, dass Filch sie eigentlich nicht sehen kann. Plötzlich befand sie sich vor Snapes Büro.,, Gütiger Himmel, hab ich ein Glück."Dachte sie und versuchte die Türe leise aufzumachen. Doch sie war verschlossen. Immer näher kamen Filch Schritte.,, Alohomora!"Flüsterte sie und die Tür war offen. Ginny ging hinein und schloß die Tür sofort wieder. Kurze Zeit später kam Filch um die Ecke gedüst und sah sich überraschend um. Niemand. Absolut niemand. Filch schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand. Hinter der Tür, hörte man leichtes Keuchen. Ginny drehte sich um und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Vorsichtig tastend lief sie durchs Zimmer. Sie fühlte einen weichen Stoff und wusste, sie musste an Snapes Bett stehen. Sie tastete sich weiter und es passierte, was passieren muss. Ginny stieß etwas um, dass hart und klirrend auf dem Boden zerschellte. Snape wurde sofort wach. Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab, rief,, Lumos"und packte Ginny von hinten am Handgelenk.,, Was tun sie in meinem Zimmer, Miss Weasley?"Fragte er scharf. Ginny starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie Angst.


	4. Alles verändert sich

**Danke nochmals für die Rewiews. Hier ist endlich Kapitel 4. Hoffe es gefällt euch genauso gut,wie die anderen.Und entschuldigt meine Rechtschreibungsfehler und so weiter.Ich hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zeit sie zu verbessern! Viel Spa**

* * *

Alles verändert sich

Professor Snape sah Ginny an wie eine Erscheinung.,, Was tun sie in meinem Zimmer?"Fragte Snape abermals. Ohne nachzudenken, griff Ginny sich ein Gefäß aus dem Schrank und haute es Snape vor die Birne. Sie sah zu, wie der bewusstlose Snape wieder in sein Bett zurück sank.,, Wie konnte er mich eigentlich sehen?"Sie sah sich im Raum um und sah den Tarnumhang auf dem Boden liegen.,, Er muss mir wohl runter gerutscht sein, als ich mich so erschreckt habe."Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu. Was sie suchte, war Einhornblut. Sie suchte und suchte, fand aber keines. Ginny seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.,, Ich kann doch kein Einhorn töten. Das ist ja grauenvoll und schrecklich."Sie seufzte nochmals und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Snapes Zimmer war wirklich ungemütlich. In dem Zimmer war ein Schreibtisch, ein Kamin, zwei Regale, ein Schrank, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl. Ginnys Blick streifte gelangweilt durch den Raum, als sie ein kleines Kästchen entdeckte, das auf einen der Regale stand. Ginny zog den Stuhl zum Regal, kletterte hinauf und nahm sich das Kästchen. Sie versuchte es zu öffnen, doch es war verschlossen. Ginny suchte das ganze Zimmer nach einen passenden Schlüssel ab, doch sie fand keinen einzigen. Schließlich schaute sie auf Snape hinab. Angeekelt, durchsuchte sie ihn. Sie fand den Schlüssel, der an einem Goldkettchen, um Snapes Hals hing. Sie riss die Kette ab und steckte den Schlüssel in das Kästchen. Er passte.(Oh Wunder) Sie öffnete es und innen drin war eine kleine Phiole, die eine weiße Flüßigkeit enthielt. Ginny war sich ganz sicher, dass es Einhornblut war. Sie steckte die Phiole ein, legte die Kette unter Snapes Kopfkissen und stellte das Kästchen anschließend wieder zurück. Dann machte sie sich müde und träge zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

Ivy öffnete die Augen und sah Ginny, die eine Phiole zu verstecken schien. Ein lauerndes Lächeln breitete sich auf Ivys Mund aus und schon war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

,,Heute Nacht ist endlich Vollmond!"Dachte Ginny vor sich hin, als sie in Geschichte der Zauberei saß und aus dem Fenster starrte. Während Professor Binns irgend etwas über Elfen redete, beschäftigten die Schüler sich mit etwas anderem, oder schliefen. Als endlich die Stunde vorbei war, packte Ginny ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ schnell den Klassenraum. Vor der Tür wartete Hermine. Sie wollte Ginny zum Mittagessen begleiten und danach wollten sie beide zum Quidditchtraining von Ron und Harry gehen.,, Und Ginny? Was macht die Liebe so?"Fragte Hermine und grinste Ginny frech an.,, Eigentlich nichts. Also so wie immer." Das mit Seamus hatte Ginny schon wieder längst vergessen, denn er war jetzt mit Loona zusammen.,, Und bei dir?"Ginny sah, wie Hermine beschämt auf den Boden guckte.,, Es ist Ron!"Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.,, War ja klar. Ich hab das schon immer gewusst. Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich."

,, Er ist so mutig und intelligent. Außerdem sieht er auch noch verdammt gut aus."Während Hermine von Ron schwärmte, war Ginny schon ganz woanders. Sie dachte daran, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Tom wieder in ihr Leben treten würde.,, Weist du eigentlich, dass Snape im Krankenflügel liegt?"Holte Hermine Ginny aus ihren Gedanken zurück.,, Nein, warum denn?",, Man hat ihn angeblich etwas über den Kopf gezogen und jetzt hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Allerdings soll er übermorgen wieder unterrichten können. Aber das schlimmste ist ja, dass er sich in keinster Weise daran erinnern kann, wer der Übeltäter war. Er verdächtig bestimmt wieder die Gryffindors."Ginny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als sie am Spielfeld ankamen, trainierten gerade die Shlyterins, anstatt die Gryffindors.,, Nanu? Wo sind sie denn alle?"Hermine kratzte sich am Kopf.,, Setzen wir uns doch erstmals, vielleicht kommen sie gleich noch."Schlug Ginny vor und sie und Hermine setzten sich auf eine Tribüne. Die Shlyterins waren wirklich nicht schlecht, seit Draco der Captain war. Ginny verfolgte jede Bewegung, die auf dem Spielfeld war. Doch am meisten beobachtete sie Draco, der den Schnatz schon zum 5 mal in nur wenigen Sekunden gefangen hatte. Wie als würde er Ginnys Blick im Nacken spüren, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen. Sturmgrau blickte in Eisblau. Ginny kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als Draco plötzlich Ruckartig seinen Arm nach oben streckte, Ginny immer noch anstarren und sich seine Hand um etwas kleines goldenes schloß. Er hatte abermals den Schnatz gefangen. Als er sich schließlich von Ginny abwandte, konnte sie wieder aufatmen. Sie konnte ihrem Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden. So als ob er ihren Blick an seinen Blick festgehalten hätte.

,, Hermine!"Kam es auf einmal von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes. Die Gryffindors waren gekommen. Harry vorne weg. Ginny fand schon immer, dass er in seiner Quidditchgarderobe unheimlich sexy drin aussah. Er lächelte Ginny zu und Ginny wurde etwas schwach. Doch schon schnell hatte sie sich gefangen und blickte Harry kalt an.,, Wir sind nun dran, Malfoy!"Schnauzte Harry Draco an.,, Bleib ruhig ,Potter. Wir sind schon fertig."Gab Draco lässig und ruhig zurück."

,, Ach fick dich doch du Bastard."Harry hatte anscheinend einen schlechten Tag gehabt, dachten sich Ginny und Hermine.,, Hey, was ist denn mit dir heute los? Da war ich einmal höflich und du....tz!" Harry schien gleich zu explodieren.,, Verschwinde! Sofort!"

Draco verließ mit seiner Mannschaft ohne ein weiteres Wort den Platz. Hermine winkte Ron zu sich.,, Was ist mit Harry denn los?"Fragte sie überrascht.,, Du kennst doch Cho Chang?",, Ja sicher! Cho ist doch das Mädchen in die Harry verliebt ist."Ron nickte.,, Malfoy hat sie gebumst!"Ginny und Hermine starrten Ron mit einer Art von Verblüffung und Schrecken an.,, Seit wann drückst du dich so aus, Ron?",, Lasst mich doch!"Und somit war das Thema erledigt. ,,das war bestimmt ein Schock für Harry!" Fragte Ginny besorgt, doch im inneren lachte sie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gelacht hatte. Der berühmte Harry Potter verletzt. Für Ginny war das eine Ironie, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.,, Natürlich war das für Harry ein Schock." Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf.,, Ich muss ganz schnell weg!" Hermine und Ron sahen einander an.,, Wohin willst du denn?"Fragte Ron.,, Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

Ginny rannte zum Umkleidungsraum der Shlyterin, als sie ankam, stieß sie die Tür auf und sah als aller erstes Blaise Zabini nackt. Ginny war in die falsche Umkleide hineingeraten. Dieser schrie auf.,, Wo ist Draco?"Blaise zeigte nur auf die andere Umkleide. Beschämt, weil ihn eine Frau nackt gesehen hatte, versteckte er sich im Schrank. Ginny öffnete vorsichtig die Türe der Männerumkleide, was sie sah, erfreute sie. Draco Malfoy, kam gerade aus der Dusche hinaus, sein nasses Haar klebte an seiner Stirn und sein Body war das 8 Weltwunder. Vor allem sein Ding .,, Weasley komm doch rein! Ich hab dich schon gesehen."Schon wurde Ginny rot wie eine Tomate und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen.,, Zieh dir erst etwas an!"Kurze Zeit später, hatte sich Draco ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt.,, Kannst rein kommen. Ahja ich hab Blaise Schreie gehört. Wunder dich nicht, dass er sich in der Mädchenumkleide umzieht. Er ist schwul"Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch, betrat den Raum und bemerkte, dass sie alleine waren.,, Was willst du jetzt von mir?"Ginny setzte sich auf die Bank und sah Draco an, der sich jetzt seine Haare trocken rubbelte.,, Ich wollte dich fragen, wie du es geschafft hast, Cho Chang zu bumsen?"Da Draco jetzt ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershort anhatte, konnte Ginny wieder die Hand von den Augen wegnehmen.(Sie hat gelünkert) Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand Draco zu ihr runter gebeugt, wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. Er streichelte sie über die Wange. Dann beugte er sein Gesicht zu ihrem Ohr hinunter.,, Ich hab sie in eine dunkle Kammer gelockt, erst hat sie sich gesträubt, doch dann ließ sie es zu. Ich habe sie erst da geküsst." Draco küsste Ginny am Hals. Ein kalter Schauer, lief ihr über den Rücken.,, Dann habe ich sie langsam ausgezogen, sie da und da geküsst und schließlich lag sie nackt vor mir. Und dieser Körper war so heiß."Plötzlich pochte es unten bei Ginny und sie hatte das Verlangen Draco zu umarmen, zu küssen, ihn zu spüren. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er ein Malfoy war und sie eine Weasley. Sie stieß Draco von sich weg.,, Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur danken, dass du Harry verletzt hast. Er hat es nicht anders verdient."Somit verschwand sie und ließ Draco stehen.

Mitten in der Nacht, wurde Ginny wach. Das Mondlicht schien in ihr Zimmer und beschien ihr Bett. Sie erhob sich, zog sich nur einen Umhang über und wickelte in einem kleinen Tuch ein Messer, die Phiole und das Pergament mit dem Spruch. Dann verließ sie den Turm und machte sich auf den Weg, zum See. Wenige Minuten später saß sie am See. Das Gras war nass und die Luft war kalt. Ginny fror, als ein kalter Windstoß ihr den Umhang vom Leib riss. Ginny hatte jetzt keine Zeit, den Umhang suchen zu gehen. Sie breitete das Tuch aus und legte darauf eine kleine Schale. Dann holte sie das Messer hervor und schnitt sich einen kleine Wunde, in ihrem Arm. Schnell tropfte das Blut in die Schale und verteilte sich dort. Als sie halb voll war, nahm Ginny die Phiole mit dem Einhornblut und ließ ebenfalls etwas darein tropfen. Dann drehte sie sich zum Mond und sprach die folgenden Worte, die auf dem Pergament standen.

,, Vergangenheit kehre zurück, Vergangenheit kehre zurück! Ich gebe dir das wonach du verlangst. Vergangenheit kehre zurück!"

Doch absolut nichts tat sich. Nur das es plötzlich anfing zu regnen und der Wind etwas stärker und kälter wurde. Ginny haute mit der Faust auf den Boden. Doch weinen konnte sie nicht. Schon seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr geweint. Ginny kramte das Zeug zusammen, wickelte es wieder ins Tuch und wollte gerade gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Schale nicht ausgeschüttet hat. Das Blut floss jetzt ihren Arm hinunter. Plötzlich schmerzte ihr Arm, als das Blut sich über ihre Wunde ergoß. Schnell tupfte sie das Blut ab. Die Wunde schmerzte weiterhin, als sie gerade das Schloß betreten wollte. Auf einmal ruckelte die Erde und der Wind und der Regen wurde stärker.

Einen Fehler hast du begannen! Geweckt hast du die Macht der Zeit! Das wirst du büßen! Leiden werden alle, die du liebst!

Immer wieder hörte Ginny die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hallen. Als sie das Schloß betrat, verstummte die Stimme augenblicklich. Voller Angst, rannte Ginny zum Gryffindorturm und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Wenige Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schmerzte ihre Wunde immer noch und ihr Kopf tat ihr furchtbar weh. Schlaff und ausgelaugt stand sie auf und zog sich an. Ivy wartete unten auf sie.,, Man wie siehst du denn aus?"Fragte Ivy Ginny.,, Schlecht geschlafen die Nacht." Als Ginny die Eingangshalle betrat, war alles wie immer. Absolut nichts hatte sich verändert. Ginny seufzte und setzte sich neben Hermine und Harry, die zu diskutieren schienen.,, Geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr darüber, warum sie mit Malfoy geschlafen hat!" Schnauzte Hermine Harry an.,, Ich werde mit keinen Schlampen reden! Die kann bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst!"Gab Harry zurück.,, Du sprichst, als ob du aus der Gosse kommst!"Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem Brot und der Milch zu. Wie von selbst wandte sie den Kopf zur Tür der großen Halle. Als sie aufschwang, betrat ein gut aussehender schwarzhaariger die große Halle. Seine schwarzen Augen, schweiften über die Leute. Er war groß und schien muskulös zu sein. Sein schwarzes Haar, war wie das von Draco Malfoy. Nur das es schwarz war. Und er war eindeutig ein Shlyterin. Schon sah Ginny ,Pansy Parkinson die sich von einer Gruppe Shlyterins löste, zu dem Jungen stakste und sich an seinem Arm hing. Der Junge schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten. Sein Blick schweifte weiter über die Leute in der Halle. Als sein Blick über Gryffindortisch schweifte, sah Ginny ihm in die Augen und vor Schreck verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Brot. Es war kein anderer als Tom Riddle.


	5. Erinnere dich

Erinnere dich!

Ein Sturm droht loszubrechen. Das Licht wird metallisch. Die Wolkenparade am Himmel bricht auseinander. Himmelsfetzen zerstieben in alle Richtungen. Der Wind sammelt still seine Kraft. Man hört Brausen, aber keine Bewegung ist zu sehen. Der Wind und sein Rauschen haben sich getrennt. Jeder hetzt hinter dem verlorenen anderen her, hält abrupt inne und jagt wieder los. Die Welt zerfällt. Es wird etwas geschehen. Das Unbehagen wächst in dir. Es breitet sich vom Herzen her aus und verwandelt sich in Schmerz.

Als Ginny aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Nachthemd Schweißnass war. Sie keuchte und stieg aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kühles und kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.,, Diese Worte....." Ginny stützte sich am Waschbeckenrand ab und schaute in den Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht war rot und vom Schweiß nass. Als Ginny ins Zimmer zurück kam, legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett und starrte die Decke an.,, Heute Morgen Tom und jetzt träume ich schon von Worten. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete Ivy beim schlafen.

Als Tom Riddle heute Morgen die Halle betrat, haben sich Ginny und er Minutenlang angestarrt, bis Pansy ihm zum Shlyterintisch zerrte und er frühstückte. Nach dem Frühstück, verließ er die Halle und Ginny folgte ihm. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er hier ist. Jeder schien ihn zu kennen. Das fand Ginny sehr merkwürdig. Als sie schließlich in den Kerkern angekommen war, sah sie ihn nicht mehr. Er war spurlos verschwunden. Doch plötzlich schnellte eine Hand aus einer Nische, ergriff sie und zog sie in die Nische herein. Ginny versuchte zu schreien, aber man hielt ihr eine Hand vor dem Mund. Jemand drückte sie hart an die Wand und da ein wenig Licht in die Nische hinein fiel, konnte Ginny das Gesicht von Tom erkennen. Er ließ jetzt von ihr ab und sah sie böse an.,, Warum bist du mir gefolgt, Weasley? Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du mich weder anfassen, geschweige denn angucken darfst. Hast du das etwa immer noch nicht begriffen?" Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an.,, Tom......?" Fragte sie ihn unsicher.,, Ja so ist mein Name. Tom Malfoy." Ginnys Mund klappte runter.,, Malfoy?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen.,, Ja sicher Malfoy. Der Zwillingsbruder von Draco Malfoy! Sag mal, geht es dir nicht gut?" Er fühlte ihre Stirn.,, Ich glaube du hast Gedächtnisschwund, Weasley." Ginny konnte nicht anders und musste Tom umarmen. Völlig perplex und überrascht, ließ er es zu.,, Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Jeden Tag musste ich an dich denken. Es ist gerade mal 4 Jahre her, als wir uns das letzte und erste Mal begegnet sind. Mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit." Sie drückte ihn noch fester. Als Tom sich wieder im Griff hatte, stieß er Ginny von sich weg.,, Was laberst du da für einen scheiß? Geh wirklich mal auf die Krankenstation. Und hör endlich auf mich anzufassen!" Er ließ Ginny stehen und verschwand. Ginny seufzte nur.,, Warum kann er sich bloß an nichts mehr erinnern?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Als sie doch noch eingeschlafen war, träumte sie davon, wie es wohl sein möge, wenn Tom sie in seine Arme nahm. Wenn er sie leidenschaftlich küsste und sie nie mehr loslassen würde. Wenn er sie lieben würde.,, Ginny! Steh endlich auf!" Ivy rüttelte Ginny unsanft wach.,, Ist ja schon gut." Ginny stand auf und machte sich fertig. Lustlos und müde ging sie zum Frühstück, als sie Tom sah. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Plötzlich stach ihr etwas in den Rücken. Sie spürte, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Draco, der sie anstarrte. Ginny zog fragend die Brauen hoch.,, Seit wann starrt ein Malfoy eine Weasley an?" Rief sie ihm zu. Draco sagte nichts, sondern lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und ging zum Gryffindortisch herüber.,, Warum hat dich Malfoy denn so merkwürdig angeguckt?" Fragte Ivy trocken.,, Keine Ahnung." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Scheint wohl auf mich zu stehen." Sagte sie ironisch.,, Das glaubst auch nur du, Ginny! Nicht jeder steht auf dich! Du bist so eine eingebildete Zicke!" Fuhr Ivy Ginny an und wand sich von ihr ab. Ginny starrte Ivy überrascht an. Ivy scheint in Draco verliebt zu sein, dachte sie und sah Draco wieder an. Als sie genauer und länger hin schaute, fiel ihr das erste Mal auf, dass er verdammt gut aussah. Draco lehnte sich gerade lässig gegen die Wand und unterhielt sich mit Tom. Er hatte seine Robe über die Schulter geworfen und sein Hemd war etwas nass, weil Pansy ihn Kürbissaft übers Hemd gekippt hatte. Durch sein nasses Hemd, konnte man seine breiten Schultern und seinen Muskulösen Körper sehr gut erkennen. Ginny verfolgte die Gestik, wie Draco sich mit seiner Hand durchs silberblonde Haar fuhr und dabei stellte sie sich vor, wie sie durch dieses Haar mit ihrer Hand strich, wie er sie in seine Arme schloß, wie ihre Hände über seinen Körper glitten. Bei dem Gedanken, fing ihr Herz an zu pochen. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick weg und könnte sich für ihre Gedanken verfluchen. Sie fand einen Malfoy gut aussehend. Schnell packte Ginny ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, da sie Zaubertränke hat. Als sie ankam, war Snape schon da und blickte sie strafend an.,, Sie sind 5 Minuten zu spät, Miss Weasley! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Die Gryffindors stöhnten auf.,, Und ich möchte sie nach dem Unterricht sprechen." Sagte er beiläufig.,, Nun setzen sich endlich!" Bellte er sie an. Ginny tat wie ihr geheißen wurde. Sie setzte sich neben Colin, da Ivy anscheinend immer noch sauer auf sie war und sich neben Samantha gesetzt hatte. Ginny seufzte und überlegte, was Snape von ihr wollen könnte, als Snape mit den Unterricht anfing.

,, Wie sie bestimmt wissen, sind sie eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke, Miss Weasley." Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah Ginny fragend an. Ginny nickte.,, Nun, ich habe beschlossen, dass sie Nachhilfe nehmen werden." Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an.,, Und bei wem werde ich Nachhilfe nehmen?" Snape stand auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum.,, Diese Person ist mein bester Schüler und er ist schon ein Jahr weiter als sie, so wird es keine Probleme geben. Er kann ihn behilflich sein und ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie seine Hilfe entgegen nehmen. Haben sie mich verstanden, Miss Weasley?"

,, Ja Professor Snape. Aber wer ist es denn?"

,, Mister Malfoy hat sich dafür bereit erklärt, auch wenn ich ihn ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen musste. Seien sie froh darüber, Miss Weasley. Und ich möchte keine Beschwerden hören. Nächste Woche Montags und Freitags, um 20 Uhr, kommen sie bitte in diesen Klassenraum. Er wird dann hier auf sie warten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Ginny mit ihrem Schrecken alleine. Sie sollte bei Draco Malfoy Nachhilfe bekommen? Bei Draco Malfoy? Ginny war erbost und wütend. Er konnte sie nicht leiden und sie ihn nicht. Wie sollte das bitte schön funktionieren? Ginny musste unwillkürlich lachen. Professor Snape ist so dumm, wenn er meint, dass sie sich jemals vertragen würde.

Als Draco zu Professor Snape gebeten wurde, sah er seinen Bruder Tom, wie er etwas in ein Buch zu schreiben schien. Er bemerkte ihn und blickte Draco böse an.,, Was guckst du denn so blöd, Draco?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf,, Es ist nichts." Er wandte sich um und ging zu Snape. Sein Bruder war schon immer seltsam gewesen. Ja, er war fast wie sein Meister. Genauso kaltherzig und gefühllos. Obwohl Draco eigentlich nicht anders war. Er sah ein paar Mädchen aus Rawenclaw, die an ihm vorüber gingen und ihm zuzwinkerten oder ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzten. Draco musste grinsen. Sein Bruder und er waren die Best aussehenden Jungen Hogwarts. Und sie trugen das mit Ehre. Schon allein, dass sie fast die ganzen 6 und 7 Jahrgangsstufen durchgevögelt haben. Nur außer die hässlichen Mädchen, hatten sie alle. Plötzlich stieß ihn etwas ins Auge. Flammend rotes Haar, kam aus den Kerkern. Ein Mädchen hatten sie beide noch nicht. Die kleine Weasley. Sie war zweifelsfrei sehr hübsch und ein nettes Mädchen. Doch was Draco am meisten gefiel war ihr Temperament. Er hatte sich schon öfters vorgestellt, ihr Temperament zügeln zu dürfen. Doch da sie ihn abgrundtief hasste, war dies sehr unwahrscheinlich. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, blickte sie ihn böse an. Draco war diese Blicke gewohnt. Jedoch musste er just stehen bleiben, als er ihren Duft wahrnahm. Sie roch gut. Er drehte sich um und sah dabei zu, wie sie mit ihren kleinen schwingenden, süßen Hinterteil aus dem Gang verschwand. Draco hatte schon öfters süße Hintern gesehen, doch dieser war ein echtes Wunder.,, Wollen sie nun herein kommen, Mister Malfoy oder Miss Weasley weiter hinterher starren?" Kam eine ölige Stimme aus dem Klassenraum. Draco räusperte sich und betrat den Klassenraum.,, Was möchten sie von mir, Professor?" Snape stand neben seinem Schreibtisch und blickte aus dem Fenster.,, Ich möchte, dass sie Weasley Nachhilfe geben." Draco sah überrascht aus, konnte sich aber schnell wieder fassen.,, Welcher der Weasley?" Snape drehte sich um und sah ihn an.,, Der jüngsten und einzigen Miss Weasley, die hier ist, Mister Malfoy." Dracos Mund umspielte plötzlich ein Lächeln.,, Mit Vergnügen, Professor. Wann beginnt der Unterricht?" ,, Montags und Freitags um 20 Uhr." Draco nickte und wollte den Raum verlassen.,, Und sagen sie es keinem! Ich möchte nicht, dass hier irgendwo noch Beschwerden auftauchen." Draco nickte nochmals und verschwand dann. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Ginny Weasley zu unterrichten.

Am Montag abend machte sich Ginny widerstrebend auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Als sie am Klassenraum ankam und hinein lugte, stellte sie erfreut fest, dass Draco noch nicht da war. Sie schritt hinein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Ginny blickte sich im Raum um und sah einen Kessel auf einem Tisch stehen. Sie stand auf und schlenderte zu dem Kessel. Neben den Kessel lagen Zutaten und ein kleiner Behälter. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf, drehte sich um und erschrack sich. Draco stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und schaute sie an.,, Du bist dir immer viel zu sicher, Weasley. Pass lieber auf, wem du deinen Rücken hinstreckst." Ginny wich einige Schritte zurück und stieß dabei gegen den Tisch. Draco griff nach ihrem Arm, damit sie nicht umfiel. Er zog sie hoch und Ginny landete schließlich in seinen Armen. Sie stieß ihn von sich weg.,, Wage es dich noch einmal mich anzufassen, Malfoy!" Draco gab keine Widerworte, sondern holte ein Buch hervor.,, Wir fangen nochmal ganz von neu an. Professor Snape hat mich aufgetragen dir zu helfen. Aber wenn du wirklich besser sein willst in Zaubertränke, musst du jeden Tag kommen, Weasley." Ginny starrte ihn an. Mit einem Malfoy jeden Abend zusammen zu sein, würde bestimmt ein Alptraum werden. Doch sie musste ihre Note in Zaubertränke wirklich ändern. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Gut, dann fangen wir am besten jetzt an." Er schlug das Buch auf und sie fingen ganz von vorne an.

Später als Ginny die Kerker verließ, bebte sie vor Zorn. Draco hatte ihr in keinster Weise geholfen. Er hat ihr nur Befehle gegeben. Sie kam sich vor, wie eine Sklavin. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an den Schultern. Ginny wirbelte rum und sah Tom vor sich stehen.,, Was suchst du hier zu so einer späten Zeit?" Völlig perplex, sah Ginny ihn an.,, To....m...tttom..," stotterte sie. Er sah sie undurchdringlich an. Aber Ginny konnte nichts in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass wie Zorn oder Wut aussah. Der Griff um ihre Schultern lockerte sich. Plötzlich zog er sie an sich heran. Er streichelte ihr Haar und wanderte dann schließlich mit seinen Händen ihren Körper herab. Ginny konnte nicht fassen, was Tom gerade tat. Letztens erst, hatte er sie richtig fertig gemacht und jetzt auf einmal tut er so, als ob er etwas für sie empfinden würde. Ginny war völlig durcheinander.

Als Draco gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, sah er seinen Bruder und Ginny eng umschlungen im Gang stehen. Seit wann stand sein Bruder auf Ginny? Er versteckte sich hinter einer Statur und sah den beiden dabei zu, wie Tom Ginnys Kopf hoch drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Bruder schnappt ihm das Mädchen weg.

Als Tom seine Lippen auf ihre presste, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Aber so schnell wie er kam, ging er auch wieder. Tom löste sich von Ginny und lächelte sie an. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ sie. Ginny stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Tom hatte sie gerade geküsst. Glücklich machte sich Ginny auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

,, Morgen ist Haloween." Ivy stand vor Ginny mit einem breiten Lächeln.,, Ich weis es mittlerweile, Ivy." Seufzte Ginny. Ihre Freundin erzählte schon den ganzen Tag davon. Seit dem Kuss, hatte Tom sie nicht mehr angeguckt, geschweige denn mit ihr gesprochen. Ginny wollte unbedingt wissen, was das sollte. Seit dem Kuss ist schon eine Woche vergangen. Ginny holte dank Draco immer mehr auf und wurde besser in Zaubertränke. Aber natürlich gestand sie sich das nicht ein. Heute Abend musste sie wieder in die Kerker. Aber Gott sei dank, war morgen Samstag. Als sich Ginny nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg in die Kerker machte, stellte sich Ivy ihr in den Weg.,, Wohin gehst du eigentlich immer nach den Abendessen?" Ivy und Ginny hatten sich wieder vertragen und Ivy hatte sich sogar entschuldigt.,, Ich geh in die Kerker, weil ich Nachhilfe habe." Ivy zog eine Augenbraue zu.,, Nachhilfe? Worin denn?"

,,In Zaubertränke. Und das auch noch bei Draco Malfoy." Sie seufzte. ,, Ahja? Bei Draco Malfoy also?" Ginny nickte.,, Ich muss weiter, Ivy. Wir sehen uns gleich." ,, Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Und ließ Ginny durch. Doch innerlich brodelte Ivy vor Eifersucht. Als Ginny in den Klassenraum kamen, winkte Draco ihr zu.,, Wir müssen kurz in die Kammer, ich muss dort Zutaten heraus holen und du musst mir dabei helfen." Als beide in der Kammer verschwanden, bemerkten sie nicht, wie Filch herein kam, sich umblickte und die Tür zuschlug. Er hatte Ginny und Draco eingeschlossen. Als die beiden zurück kamen, bemerkte Draco, dass die Tür zu war.,, Hast du die Tür zu gemacht, Weasley?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Draco stellte die Zutaten ab und schritt hinüber zur Tür. Er zog daran, doch sie war verschlossen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hinaus und hielt ihn auf die Türklinke.,, Alohomora!" Sagte er, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.,, Fuck!" Fluchte Draco und trat gegen die Tür.,, Wir sind eingeschlossen."


	6. Secrets

**Hallo ihrs!**

**Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber ich habe in letzter Zeit unheimlich viel Stress gehabt. Freund, Schule und Freunde. Außerdem bin ich auch viel unterwegs nimmt es mir bitte nicht übel!**

**Aber hier ist endlich mein neues Kappi.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und schreibt bitte ganz viele Rewiews! Lüb euch alle! **

**Eure Hannah**

* * *

,Es läuft alles nach Plan mein Meister. Wir haben Tom Riddle eine Nachricht überschickt, er wird wie verabredet sich mit ihnen treffen. Er wird uns noch eine Nachricht schicken, wann und wo." Pettigrew kniete vor seinem Meister und wartete auf eine Antwort. Dabei fiel ihm die Kapuze seines Umhangs noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Lord Voldemort, saß auf einem machtvollen Thron und streichelte seiner Schlange Nagini den Kopf. Nagini zischte leise und begann sich um den Hals Voldemorts zu schlingen. Währenddessen wanderten Voldemorts rote Augen durch die Halle eines ehemaligen prächtigen Schlosses. Seine Todesser standen jeweils an den Säulen und blickten alle herauf zu ihm. Alle waren sie seine treuen Diener und Gefolgsleute. Seit er seinen Körper wieder errungen hatte, kamen sie in Scharen zurück und flehten ihn um Verzeihung. Voldemort verzieh ihnen, jedoch bestrafte er sie alle. Jeden einzelnen, die die ihn nicht gesucht und versucht haben ins Leben zurück zu rufen. Endlich fiel sein Blick auf Pettigrew. Ein kleiner, nichtsnutziger Schwächling in seinen Reihen. Völlig unbrauchbar. Doch er allein war der, der ihn gesucht und wieder auferstehen lassen hat. _, Das sind gute Nachrichten. Tom Riddle..." _Bei dem Klang diesen Namen, fühlte Voldemort nichts mehr als Hass und Zorn. Wie sehr er doch diesen Namen hasste und doch brauchte er ihn. Er brauchte Tom Riddle. Diese kleine Ginerva Weasley, wie dumm sie doch ist. Denkt wirklich, dass alles nur ein Zufall ist. Natürlich hatte Voldemort alles genau durchdacht. Er hatte extra den Auftrag gegeben, der kleinen Weasley diesen Zauberspruch zu geben, denn er wusste, dass sie die einzige ist, die sein altes Ich zurück in diese Zeit befördern könnte. Nur sie konnte es. Denn er hatte sie schon mal in seiner Gewalt. Hatte schon mal ihr Vertrauen und ihre Zuversicht. Er hatte ihr Herz mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen. Und niemand hat auch nur irgendetwas geahnt. Selbst Ginny weis nicht, dass sie längst wieder ihm gehörte. Voldemort war stolz, er war stolz darauf alle in eine Falle gelockt zu haben. Und selbst jetzt, wissen sie alle noch nicht, dass sie schon längst verloren haben. Voldemort ist mächtiger als je zuvor und das weis er auch. Immer noch lernt er mit schwarzer Magie. Durch ihn denken alle, Tom sei der Zwillingsbruder von Draco Malfoy. Wegen ihm, denken alle, dass er schon von Anfang an in dieser Schule ist, denn Voldemort, hat Hogwarts mit einem Zauber belegt. Alle außer Draco Malfoy, Ginerva Weasley und seine Spione haben keine Ahnung, wer Tom Riddle wirklich ist. Plötzlich schweiften Voldemorts Gedanken zu einem seiner Spione_. Schickt meinen besten Spion eine Nachricht! Er soll auf der Stelle mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen! _Befahl er Pettigrew, der zusammen zuckte über den kalten Tonfall seines Herrn. Sofort zog sich Pettigrew zurück. _, Schickt ihn herein!"_ Befahl Voldemort seinen Todessern und sofort ging die große Tür zur Halle auf und zwei Todesser traten mit einem dritten Mann herein. Der Mann versuchte zu fliehen, doch die Todesser hielten ihn fest und hetzten einen Fluch auf ihn., Lasst mich gehen!" Flehte der Mann. Er versuchte sich immer wieder aus den Fängen der Todesser zu befreien, doch diese quälten ihn nur noch mehr. Schließlich standen sie vor Voldemorts Thron. Die Todesser zwangen den Mann auf die Knie zu gehen und taten es ihm gleich._ McLean, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ist lange her, wo wir uns gegenüber standen. Was macht deine Familie?" _Voldemort schaute auf McLean herab, der seinen Kopf hob und Voldemort hasserfüllt in die Augen sah. Ihr habt sie alle umgebracht! Allesamt! Ihr seid der Teufel!" McLean spuckte es förmlich aus._, Nein mein Freund, ich bin viel schlimmer. Hättest du nicht Verrat an mir begangen, wäre deine Familie noch am Leben. Doch du wusstest ja anscheinend nicht was du tust und deshalb, werde ich dich ein wenig bestrafen. Denke bloß nicht, dass es mir Spaß macht...nein, es ehrt mich und bringt mir eine große Freude, Menschen zu quälen und zu foltern...Crucio!" _Daraufhin schrie McLean und empfand Schmerzen, wie noch nie zuvor. 

, Klasse Weasley! Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde. Nur wegen dir, müssen wir wahrscheinlich hier die Nacht verbringen!" Draco funkelte Ginny böse an. , Warum bin ich das wieder Schuld, Malfoy? Du hättest auch mal einen Schlüssel mitnehmen können, oder nicht? Dann hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht!" Schrie Ginny ihn wütend an. Ginny drehte sich auf den Absatz um und kehrte Draco den Rücken zu. Er tat es ihr gleich und drehte sich zur Tafel. , Ich werde jetzt versuchen hier heraus zu kommen. Mach du doch, was du willst, Wieselbi." Er ging zur Tür und zog daran. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Draco versuchte es immer wieder, während Ginny ihm mit Genugtuung dabei zusah. Dann endlich gab er auf und setzte sich verärgert auf einen der Stühle., Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, sehe ich den großen Malfoy mit einer Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht."

, Halt endlich deine Klappe, Weasley. Das du überhaupt sehen kannst, ist überhaupt ein Wunder, ich mein, wenn ich die Schwester und Tochter der Weasleys wäre, wäre ich schon längst blind." Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen., Was soll das heißen Malfoy?"

, Dich hat man wirklich mit Dummheit bestraft, wenn du das schon nicht verstehst, Wieselbi.

Ich meine damit, dass deine gesamte Familie so hässlich ist, dass kein Augenwerk das auf längere Zeit ertragen kann." Schon sofort wie Draco diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie auch sofort wieder, denn Ginny drehte sich abrupt um und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte und sie festhielt.

, Du bist so mies!" Schrie sie ihn an und versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen. Doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest und zog sie noch näher zu sich hin. Plötzlich blickten tiefblaue Augen in Meergrau.

Ivy machte sich gerade auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker um zu gucken, was Ginny und Draco miteinander trieben und auch wirklich lernten. Sie durchquerte gerade den Kerkergang, als sie Tom entdeckte. Er beugte sich gerade über ein Blatt und schrieb. Ivy ging näher an ihn heran und das nicht gerade lautlos. Er schaute nicht mal zu ihr hinauf. Ivy spürte schon von ein paar Meter die Kälte, die von Tom ausging., Was willst du Ivy?" Fragte er sie., Ich habe dich von weiten gesehen und da habe ich mir geda..." Tom ließ sie nicht aussprechen, sondern drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr., Du hast also gedacht. An deiner Stelle würde ich das lieber sein lassen. Der Meister ist nicht gerade erfreut, was du in letzter Zeit so vollbringst." Ivy erschauderte, als er sie ansah. Seine tief grünen Augen bereiteten ihr Angst und doch zogen sie sie an. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch Tom nahm sein Blatt von der Fensterbank, packte es ein und wandte sich zum gehen um. Doch schnell packte sie seinen Arm. Eiskalt blickte er auf sie herab und sagte mit einem Ton zu ihr, dass es Ivy die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ, An deiner Stelle würde ich das sein lassen, es sei denn, du willst, dass ich dir unendliche Qualen zufüge." Du bist doch nur die Vergangenheit unseres Meisters! Er missbraucht dich doch nur zu seinen ganz bestimmten Zwecken! Du wirst sowieso bald nicht mehr leben, wenn du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast! Ich dagegen, werde seine rechte Hand und er wird mich für das, was ich tue und getan habe, noch reich belohnen!" Plötzlich fing Tom an zu lachen. Es war ein freudloses und hartes Lachen., An deiner Stelle würde ich mal darüber nachdenken, wer hier nur einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllt und danach nicht mehr gebraucht wird, Ivy. Glaub mir, ich weis wie unser Meister denkt und wie er handelt, denn wie schon gesagt, ich bin seine Vergangenheit. Ich bin der Anfang von dem allen und ich beherrsche ihn mehr, als das er mich beherrscht. Und soll ich dir noch etwas verraten?" Er beugte sich tief zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr, Er hat mehr Angst vor mir, als vor allen anderen Dingen auf dieser Welt." Damit wandte er sich um und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Shlyterins. Ivy wusste nicht, wie sie jetzt mit dieser Antwort umgehen soll. Wie meinte er das? Was will er mir mit diesen Worten sagen? Doch schon bald wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Ginny und Draco und sie setzte ihren Weg fort.

Ginny wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war und was sie hier tat. Sie wusste nur, dass diese Meergrauen Augen sie in ihren Bann zogen. Lang schauten sich Draco und Ginny aneinander an und ganz langsam kamen ihre Köpfe und Lippen immer näher. Ginny konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sie schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Draco tat es ihr gleich. Auch er wusste nicht was er tat. Er wusste überhaupt gar nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war. Eine Weasley... War sein letzter Gedanke. ,_Alohomora!" _Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Ivy trat in den Raum. Ginny bemerkte dies als erste und stieß Draco so hart von sich weg, dass Draco gut einen Meter weg rutschte. Ivy stand völlig regungslos in dem Raum und blickte immer wieder von einem zum anderen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich immer weiter und sie drehte sich um und verließ so schnell, wie sie auch gekommen war den Raum.

Ginny eilte ihr hinterher und bekam sie gerade noch zu fassen., Was soll das, Ivy? Es ist doch nichts passiert!" Sie packte Ivy am Arm und hielt sie fest. Ivy schnaubte, riss sich von ihr los und drehte sich um., Du kleine Lügnerin! Ich habe es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Ihr hättet euch fast geküsst!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf., Niemals! Ich hab mich auf ihn gestürzt und wäre fast hingefallen, wenn er mich nicht festgehalten hätte! Außerdem ist er ein Malfoy! Er ist respektlos und kalt. Wir hassen uns bis aufs Blut und dann unterstellst du mir so etwas! Was in denn bloß los in dich gefahren, Ivy?" Ginny verstand nicht, was mit ihrer Freundin los war. Auf einmal rollten Tränen Ivys Gesicht hinunter., Ich liebe ihn, du dumme Kuh! Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere! Und jetzt kommst du und schnappst ihn mir weg! So wie es schon immer war, Ginny! Ich habe mich immer in einen Jungen verliebt, doch sie waren immer nur an dir interessiert! Jeder ist an dir interessiert! Und jetzt wo ich einen Jungen gefunden habe, der keines Falles an dir interessiert wäre, da ihr euch beide abgrundtief hasst, schnappst du mir ihn auch noch weg!

Ginny ich hasse dich!

Ich habe dich schon seit der 2. Klasse gehasst. Du warst immer das perfekte Mädchen. Hattest die perfekte Familie, die perfekten Freunde, dass perfekte Aussehen, du hast einfach alles, alles, was ich nicht habe und nie haben werde! Ich hab weder Familie, noch wirklich Freunde, noch sehe ich besonders gut aus!" Ivy lies alles heraus, was ihr die letzten Jahre so sehr geschmerzt hatte. Jetzt lies sie den ganzen Schmerz aus ihrem Herzen heraus und konnte es Ginny nicht einmal verübeln, dass sie Ivy nur noch verständnislos ansah., Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht! Du hast doch eine Familie und Freunde! Außerdem bist du eine Schönheit! Gut in der Schule bist du auch noch und dann bist du neidisch auf mich und hasst mich? Ivy das ist nicht dein ernst?" Ginnys Griff wurde fester um ihr Handgelenk und Ivy befreite sich schnell aus ihrem Griff und lies Ginny stehen. Ginny wollte ihr folgen, doch plötzlich griff eine Hand an ihre Schulter und hielt sie fest., Lass gut sein Ginny. Sie brauch jetzt Ruhe, um sich wieder einzufangen." Harry, Ron und Hermine standen hinter Ginny und lächelten sie schwach an., Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Ich habe gedacht, sie wäre meine beste Freundin und ich könnte alles mit ihr teilen. Und dann so etwas! Ich habe es nicht einmal geahnt!" Ginnys Stimme begann zu zittern und Ron nahm sie in die Arme, während Hermine ihr über den Kopf streichelte. Harry stand einfach nur da und beobachtete sie. Dann endlich liefen die Tränen über Ginnys Gesicht. Wie konnte sie das nicht einmal ahnen. In der gesamten Zeit ihrer Freundschaft, falls man dies Freundschaft nennen kann, hatte sie geglaubt sie kenne Ivy in und auswendig. Doch heute bemerkte sie, dass es nicht der Fall war und das ihre gesamte Freundschaft eine reine Lüge war.

Harry sah Ginny an, wie sie da stand und weinte. In den Armen von Ron. Wie gern er doch Ron gewesen wäre und sie ihn seine Arme zu wissen weis. Wie gern würde er sie vor allem und jedem beschützen, doch das konnte er nicht. Er wusste schon seit längerem, dass Ginny nichts mehr für ihn empfand. Er wollte sie sich ja aus dem Kopf schlagen, doch es ging nicht. Sobald er Ginnys Lachen vernahm, sie sah oder auch nur ihre Anwesenheit spürte, fühlte er das gleiche wie er es bei Cho schon gespürt hatte. Endlich hörte Ginny auf zu weinen und hob den Kopf., Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Sie ist mir so unendlich wichtig. Ach wenn ich doch nicht immer so egoistisch wäre und mehr auf ihre Gefühle geachtet hätte, dann wäre das jetzt alles hier gar nicht passiert und ich wäre immer noch ihre Freundin. Doch ich habe es versaut! So wie ich es jedes Mal versaue. Alle in meinem Umfeld verletze ich und schade ihnen!" Ginny befreite sich aus Rons Armen und rannte weg. Hermine wollte sie noch aufhalten, jedoch schüttelte Ron nur den Kopf und hielt Hermine davon ab., Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn man sie jetzt beide in Ruhe lässt, Herm. Du kannst nichts tun. Das können nur die beiden.

Ginny rannte so schnell es ging zum großen Eichenportal, um raus an die frische Luft zu kommen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, ihre beste Freundin so zu verletzen und es nicht einmal bemerken? Ivy hatte Recht, wenn Ginny Ivy wäre, würde sie genauso handeln wie Ivy. Doch sie hätte sich dann gar nicht mehr mit ihr abgegeben, aber wahrscheinlich, war Ivy nur immer bei Ginny, damit Ginny nicht so alleine ist. Alleine. Jetzt war sie wieder die kleine verlassene Ginny, mit der niemand etwas zutun haben möchte. Ivy war ihr einzige wirkliche Freundin und die einzige, die immer für sie da war. Doch jetzt? Selbst Tom, den sie eigentlich zurück gerufen hat, damit sie nie mehr Einsamkeit spüren muss, interessiert sich auch nur im Entferntesten für sie. Ginny öffnete die Tür und direkt stieß ihr ein eiskalter Windhauch entgegen, obwohl es so kalt war, tat er ihr unheimlich gut. Ginny trat hinaus ins Freie und zog ihren Umhang noch fester um ihren Körper. Langsam ging sie Treppe hinunter und marschierte Richtung See. Der Mond schien klar und Ginny konnte nur ein paar Wolken entdecken. Das war gut, denn das hieß, dass sie morgen beim Fest gutes Wetter haben werden. Als sie am See ankam, schaute sie auf das klare Wasser und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Plötzlich sah sie eine Eule über ihr vorbei fliegen. Ginny schaute ihr hinterher, bis sie schließlich am schwarzen Nachthimmel verschwand. Als sie wieder aufs Wasser zurück blickte, begann sie wieder zu weinen. Alles war schief gelaufen. Sie fragte sich nur, wie das alles passieren konnte. Es tat ihr so unheimlich weh, Ivy zu verlieren und fasste den Entschluss, ihre Freundin zurück zu bekommen., Warum weinst du, Weasley?" Hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Ginny erschrak und fuhr zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und konnte ihre Augen kaum glauben. Hinter ihr stand Tom und sah sie argwöhnisch an. , Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge." Gab sie schroff zurück. Tom jedoch trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob seine Hand und wischte ihr eine Träne vom Gesicht. , Und ich dachte immer, die Weasleys wären eine starke Familie, wenn ihr schon seit etlichen Jahren gegen die Malfoys kämpft." Ginny seufzte und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder dem Mond entgegen. , Der Mond ist heute Nacht wunderschön." Sagte sie nur und senkte den Kopf. Ihr trauriges Gesicht spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser ab und eine Träne tropfte auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche. Ginny kämpfte gegen ihre Gefühle an, als Tom sich ganz dicht neben sie stellte und ebenfalls den Mond begutachtete., Ich habe ihn mir nie genau angeschaut, aber jetzt fällt es mir auch auf. Er strahlt eine sehr schöne magische Kraft aus, die niemand bezwingen kann." Sein Blick fiel nun zu Ginny und sie schluckte schwer., Warum tust du das mit mir? Ich habe dich nicht aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart gebracht, damit du mit mir deine Spielchen spielst, Tom."

, Ich weis warum du mich hierher gebracht hast, Ginny. Doch ich kann dir nicht geben, wonach du dich sehnst." Ginny blickte Tom nun in die Augen und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern soll., Woher willst du wissen, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe? Außerdem warum denkst, dass ausgerechnet ich das war? Es könnte auch jeder andere gewesen sein." Tom kam näher und Ginny spürte seine heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut., Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert." Wie unglaublich atemberaubend seine Augen doch waren. So tiefgrün und doch mit einem Stich Blässe., Du weist gar nicht wie schön du bist Ginny." Er strich Ginny eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. , Ich interessiere mich sehr für dich, weist du das eigentlich?" Ginny sah verschämt weg und brachte kein Ton heraus., Aber nicht nur mir gefällst du. Natürlich einen Haufen Jungs von Hogwarts, aber am meisten meinem Meister. Wusstest du, dass er genauso viel für dich empfindet wie ich?" Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an. Sein Meister? Soll das heißen, er arbeitete mit Voldemort zusammen? Sie entzog sich seiner Hand, die ihr übers Gesicht strich., Ich kann verstehen, was du jetzt denkst, aber wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir beide zusammen sein könnten? Wir beide und mein Meister. Er will dich. Du bist die einzige, die er wirklich will.. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der seine Schwachstelle ist. Und weist du auch warum, Ginny? Weil du meine Schwachstelle bist. Schon als du mein Tagebuch gefunden hattest und auch nur deinen Namen hineingeschrieben hattest, wusste ich sofort, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Natürlich habe ich dich missbraucht und dein Vertrauen ausgenutzt, aber macht nicht mal jeder Mensch Fehler? Ich will dich wieder zurück haben, Ginny. Komm zu mir zurück! Sei mein!" Er schritt wieder auf sie zu und begann wieder ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Seine Finger zogen sich entlang ihrer Schläfe und Wagen, bis sie schließlich an ihren Lippen hingen blieben. Lange betrachtete er ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen., Komm zu mir zurück." Flüsterte er bevor er brutal und doch sanft ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührten. Ginny konnte sich nicht bewegen, ihr Körper und ihre Seele standen in Flammen. Langsam schlingerte seine Zunge in ihren Mund und spielten mit der ihre. Ginny genoss jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Momentes. Doch als er sich zurückzog, hinterließ er mehr als nur Feuer. Er hatte in Ginny die Leidenschaft entzündet. Doch ehe sie sich ihm hingab, fiel ihr wieder ein, was er gesagt hatte. Er war ein Dieners des dunklen Lords. Sie musste sich ihm verweigern. So etwas konnte sie nicht zulassen. Natürlich war es ein verlockendes Angebot, mit ihm für immer zusammen zu sein, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht sein sollte und zog sich von ihr zurück., Ich kann das nicht Tom. Du erwartest zuviel von mir. Ich kann dem dunklen Lord nicht dienen! Ich bin nicht so ein grausamer Mensch!"

, Ginny, du begehst einen schrecklichen Fehler, wenn du dich ihm und mir verwehrst! Tu mir das nicht an!" Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und lies Tom stehen, während sie zurück zum Schloss rannte. Sie wollte nur noch zurück. Zurück zu Ron, Harry und Hermine. Zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zurück zu ihrer Familie.


End file.
